Two Unnatural Rivals
by xSuchAFoolx
Summary: Hinagiku and the 3 idiots of the student council are in a Secret Agent thing. Shana is in an opposing gang. What happens when these two really unnatural rivals are forced by me to fight?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 1

There are three main fights that are in this story. The second fight is in my other fanfic, "Crossing Paths", chapter 10 and 11, at the bottom. I came up with random ideas and while writing it all down on paper, I thought a teacher would come and snatch it thinking it was a note I was gonna pass around. Good thing they know me well enough. They know I hate writing silly notes to people I don't like. Anyways, this story was thought up and written for 2 reasons. First, my other fanfic had a fight with Shana and Hina, and I felt like improving my wording on the fight, even though it was only about a month older than when I written this. Second, I'm really into Touhou and Phantasmagoria of Flower View is my second favorite, in case you're wondering. If I'm correct, they have 7 people you have to fight, then the boss. The third reason is because I felt like making a fanfic on my vision of these two's relationship together. What? I only said 2 reasons? Well, you must be blind. I'm sure I said I had 3 reasons. I will use parodies from SnS, HnG, Starcraft, Street Fighter, Touhou, Final Fantasy, maybe ZnT, Toradora, Inuyasha, Metal Gear Solid, and not likely, Naruto. Try to catch them all! Pikaaaa!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A stupid Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What to say… Ah yes. Hina, Izumi, Miki, and Risa have been given the order to collect seven Dragoon balls for A*ir. Shana, Yuji, and, someone who isn't suppose to be there, Yoshida, have also been order to collect 7 Dragoon balls for not Au*r, but the Over**nd. What will happen when… Oh wait, I spoiled it with the first sentence of this FanFic… Oh well. Oops… I did it again. I played with…something something. I lost something something. They know that it's in a forest, a forest named Jigoku forest. Hina's job was to find 1,2,3,5,6. The 3 girls were to find 4 and 7. Hina and 3 found the 1st and 4th squared Dragoon Balls in a conviently placed chest.. Shana has found the 7th and 2nd triangled Dragoon Balls in a tree, where they had to fight many squirrels to get to. They now search for the remaining ovaled Dragoon balls. Shana had told Yuji to split up and search for the rest. Hina suggested that the 3 go find the 7th one, and that she could handle the rest. What will happen? As if you guys didn't know. POV for this Fic will be based on Hina and Shana. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of stupid Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the forest, Hina looks around, looking for a shiny object that may shine in the cracks of the tree leaves. In her left hand, she carries a burrito. In her right hand, she carries what seems to be a wooden shield that she must've stolen from Lin*. Poor Li*k. On her back is wooden sword Masamune. She continues to look around, hoping that she will find a dragoon ball. 'I wish I had some Zealo*s to help me. I'm sure they could help me find their dead comrades.' She spots a shiny object next to a tree to her left. 'Aha!' She runs and picks up the 2 triangled dragoon ball. *You picked up a Dragoon ball. What will happen when you get all 7?* 'Yes! Only 4 more to go!' She looks around and decides to go left from where she was facing when picking up the dragoon ball.

Shana is also doing the same thing, looking around for a shiny object in the forest. In her left hand is a bag of onigiris. In her right hand is her sword. On her back is a Bus**r sword with a keychain of Clou*. She looks around, seeing a shiny object. 'That must be it!' She runs to it, but then a giant turtle drops down from the sky! 'What? A giant turtle in the beginning of my adventure? What is this, Final Fan**sy III?' She lifts up her sword and slashes the turtle, splitting the poor animal in half (I don't support Animal Cruelty. Do not do what Shana has done to your own turtle). 'Hmph. Too easy.' She picks up the Dragoon Ball. *You have picked up a 5 ovaled Dragoon Ball! What will happen when you collect all 7?* She looks up. 'Where the hell did that thing come from?' She looks around and goes right from where she had picked up the dragoon ball. A minute later, a shadow passes where Shana had picked up the dragoon ball.

After some more searching, Hina sees a shiny red object. 'I wonder if that's a ruby.' She takes a step towards it and then stops. 'I sense a trap.' She searches her surroundings. She sees nothing out of the ordinary. 'Hmmm.' She takes another step towards the shiny red object. She looks around again and sees nothing. 'I bet this is a trap…' She takes yet anther step before deciding to avoid it. She turns around and walks towards somewhere. 'I'm not going to fall for some stupid trap.' As she walks away, a shadow goes towards the red object.

Shana continues to wander around, getting mad by the minute. 'Where is that dragoon ball? Why must it be so hard to find? I wish Yuji were here. Wait, where's Kasumi?' She looks around, seeing a tree with a red ribbon. 'She came this way…' She proceeds on slowly, listening for disturbances Kasumi Yoshida might make. As she walks, she trips over the third dragoon ball. 'Stupid thing. Why am I getting these? I hate plushies.' *You have picked up a 3 rectangled Dragoon Ball! What will happen when you collect all 7?* She throws the dragoon ball into the air and catches it. *You have picked up a 3 rectangled Dragoon Ball! What will happen when you collect all 7?* 'Huh. That was weird..." She throws the dragoon ball into the air again and catches it. *You have picked up a 3 rectangled Dragoon Ball! What will happen when you collect all 7?*. 'Heh heh.' She keeps doing this for 2 minutes until a kraken from 30 feet away grabs the dragoon ball and eats it. She stares at her hand, then she takes the bus**r sword from her back and charges at the kraken. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT?"

On the other side of the Kraken, Hina sees the Kraken eating the dragoon ball. 'I need that one.' She calmly walks up to it. Shana jumps toward the Kraken, ready to swing with it. Hina gets a book with a lightning emblem on it out of nowhere. Who knows, maybe shes a god and can create things from nowhere. 'I wonder how you use this thing.' Shana slashes at the Kraken's head, leaving a 2 foot deep, 20 foot long slash on it. Hina throws the book at the Kraken, which creates a giant lightning strike on it. Shana continues to slash at it, despite the fact that shes getting shocked little by little from the lightning transferring to her sword. Hina sits down in front of the pond that Kraken is in, wondering if she used the book correctly. Shana decides to jump onto Krakens head, jump 1000 feet into the air, come down with the B**ter sword, scream "I love ice cream" and slice the poor octopus in two (Again, I do not support animal cruelty. If you see someone bullying a giant octopus, first thing you should do is stop the person. Second, call animal control).

Hina stares at the black haired girl, wondering what she had did. Shana desperately looks for the Dragoon ball inside the octopus. While Shana is doing so, Hina gets up and jumps to the left of Shana. "Hi. I'm Katsura Hinagiku. May I ask what you are looking for?" said Hina with a smile.

"I'm looking for an important item that this creature has eaten." Said Shana without looking up. She moves to the right and continues searching.

"It must be important if you had to go as far as animal cruelty." Said Hina with a twitchy smile.

"It is. I was told to get it but I'm not sure what it really does". Shana moves forward.

Hina walks next to the black haired girl's left side. "What does it look like? I can help you."

Shana takes out her 5 ovaled Dragoon ball. "It looks kind of like this, but with 3 rectangles in it."

Hina, realizing what her mission was, stayed calm and searched for the dragoon ball. While searching, many thoughts began to cross her mind. 'What should I do? I don't want to fight her. She seems really strong. But if I don't, I will fail my mission and lose 100 billion yen. Maybe I can ask Nagi to pay for that... But it will go on my record. What shall I do?'

After 3 minutes of searching, Shana had found it. It was next to a tree outside of the pond. "So it didn't eat this..." said Shana, who was now feeling guilty for killing an innocent animal.

"Why didn't you check if it ate it earlier? It would've been nice." Hina jumps in front of Shana, who was staring at the Dragoon ball. "Now we have to clean up this mess. It's going to keep floating with its body split open unless we do something. And on top of that, its going to stink. What's more is that it's just plain gross."

Shana looks at the dead floating body that they've been searching in. "Good luck with that!" Shana attempts to jump away, but then Hina had grabbed her leg. "Hey! Let go!"

Hina takes out her sword. "I'm not going to let you do that."

"I'm sure you can do it youself." Shana lands on the ground. "Besides, isn't that your job? Isn't that why you're here?"

Hina knew that if she gave herself away, the little girl would take her Dragoon balls away and that she would have no chance what-so-ever. "I'm not going to clean this myself. Besides, you carry most of the responsibility. You're going to help."

Shana picks up her sword. "That B**ter sword wasn't really my thing. By the way, My name's Shana."

"That's a nice name."

They both jump away from each other. Hina goes on the Kraken body, Shana is somewhere in the trees. And so begins the Battle that I will have to type out and suffer from cause I can't explain battles very well!

* * *

Though I did want this to be longer, I felt that I should get people's opinion on what they think of this. So, if you're interested, please tell me. I really haven't decided on who should win yet so I can't spoil that for you guys. But I am going to say that I want the girl with long hair to win. Also, animal cruelty is bad. It hurts us all in the inside, outside, and hurts the guys down there.

Now, you might be wondering a few things. Where is Yoshida? Wasn't she following Shana? What are the 3 Bakas doing? What is Yuji doing? Well, I'm going to answer that... after the next chapter. And to some of you, yes, I know this is pretty short, but again, I just wanted to see what people thought of it so far. I wrote a summary of what this story will be like and after I finish, I will add it to this story. It's really weird, short, and I didn't really follow it much. Ok, tell me what you think, read the second fight, tell me what you think of that, suggestions, any last words Hina?

"Ummm. Brush your teeth. Eat healthy. Stick to your diet. Attacking bully with a sword is better than attacking with a gun. Ummm, That's it. You Shana?"

"Ummm... I'm not going to use Fuzet-"

Ok! No spoilers!

"HEY! YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THE LAST-"

GOODNIGHT!

"It's not night time yet!"

GOODBYE!

"I'm going to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

Welcome back to my fail fight I never really started in the last chapter. Now, I know what some of you are thinking, and its 'Why am I reading this?'. Well, the reason you are reading this is because... You know what? I think you people are perverts. Thinking this is a Hina x Shana pairing. What? That wasn't the reason? Oh, I'm sorry. I've been stressed. The reason? I'm not sure if I should say... It's because of people like you! You readers are the bane of my existence! I'm just kidding. It's because I can't concentrate on my Fics at the moment. School isn't very nice. "Oi, no one cares about your life." Shut up Hayate. You're not even suppose to make an appearance yet! "Well I a-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: The hidden fight.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First, no, they aren't playing hide-and-seek. Second, I would like to spoil it and say that the person who wins is the person who has long hair. Third, Enjoy or I will steal your popcorn, or whatever you are eating. I will find your IP, then go into my computer, go into the network, travel on a piece of light and steal your food! Enjoy :)

Hina jumps into the trees opposite from Shana. Hina starts jumping tree to tree clockwise, while Shana jumps from tree to tree, also clockwise. After a minute, they both decided to go counter clockwise. Shana jumps forward, onto the dead body of the Kraken. "This is getting us nowhere. Lets just fight on this body" she stops her sentence and looks at the size of the body compared to the lake, which makes a huge bridge from one side to the other. (Ew... we all know what it feels like to walk across this) "which covers a huge chuck of this area anyways". Hina jumps out of the trees, towards Shana, pointing her sword at the girl who hasn't really decided to power up. "Trying a sneak attack when I did something so honorably?"

"Why not? Besides," Hina takes a bow out of nowhere. "It's not like you have enough honor to go passing around, miss 'I won't help clean up my own mess'".

"Hey, I'm on a mission. I have an excuse to get out of here." Shana takes out a paper with a bunch of words on it.

Hina takes it and reads it. "I hate these things." When she finishes reading, she rips the paper apart.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shana shouts.

"Because, I'm a part of the forest protection group. I'm sure you have a copy. Read it." Shana takes out a copy and reads it. "Well? Do you see it?"

Shana crumples up the paper and throws it on the ground, which bounces over to a small hole, which leads to the lake. "What ever. Show me your papers that show you're a part of that group."

Hina shoots an arrow past Shana's face. "Don't litter."

Shana points her sword towards Hina. "You also littered." They both jump back 20 feet and Hina takes out her sword. They both point their swords towards each other. "Watashiwa _Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite_. I wield the sword _Nietono no Shana_. Prepare to die." She gets into battle position.

"I am the student body president of _Hakuou Gakuin_. I wield Wooden Sword _Masamune._ (I wish it was Murasame. Don't ask why.) I prefer to not kill my enemy. I am 161 cm tall (About 5'4"). I like to listen to Touh** soundtracks. I-"

"Ok, that's a bit too much information."

"Sorry." Hina swings her sword a few times and then gets into battle position.

"Watashiwa Enma Ai"

"Jigoku Shoujo?"

"..." 'Going to send this girl to hell'

"...?"

After a minute of the two girls standing there, Shana had decided to walk away. "We aren't fighting so I'm just going to-"

Hina shoots a flaming arrow that slightly hits Shana's hip. "I'm not one to foolishly charge at someone like you."

Shana turns around and glares at Hina. Her hair turns red. "You shouldn't have done that." Shana charges at Hina. She slashes down. Hina jumps back quickly and shoots another arrow. Shana dodges left and charges again. "Fight with your sword!" Shana slashes upward. Hina sidesteps to the left and shoves Shana forward. Shana almost trips, but turns quickly and slashes from right to left. Hina once again jumps back and shoots an arrow. Shana catches it and jumps at Hina's legs. She holds on to Hina's legs. "You're not going to run anymore."

"Yes, but can you dodge?"

"...Oh." Shana lets go right as Hina shoots an arrow at the ground. "Tell me, why are you using a bow?"

"I am simply trying to get it to an S rank."

"Huh? What do you mean? This isn't Fire Embl** you know."

"Oh yeah..." Hina quickly takes out an arrow from her quiver and shoots at Shana once again. Then she runs to the trees. Shana catches the arrow and throws it at Hina. It hits the pink haired warrior in the back, stopping her from escaping. "Trying to hide in the trees?"

"Heh. Hide? Of course not." Hina looks at the arrow. 'This is bad. But I can't show her my full power. She'll get serious.' She rips the arrow from her back. She begins to bleed immensely. 'Grrrr...aahhh.' "Heh. Arrows just won't work will it?"

"Just give up. It's not like your life is worth risking just to make me clean this Kraken up."

"Yes it is." A small purple aura glows from Hinagiku's body. "I also must continue to use this bow. It's a training goal I'm going to finish." Hina gets 5 arrows from the quiver and readys her weapon. "Not going to go so easy anymore."

"So you were holding back." Shana smirks and charges at Hina. She disappears from her speed. "I'm going to play with you then."

Hina closes her eyes. 'She's quick. She's not even using her full power.' She opens her eyes and runs forward, then jumps forward, turning in the middle of the air and shoots all five arrows at where she was standing. Shana quickly deflects them all. "Don't think speed is going to get me."

"Hmph." Shana once again disappears. 'She's not bad for a swordsman.' Shana appears in front of Hina. "Don't hold back."

Hina attempts to get away but Shana stabs Hina in the stomach. "GAAAH!" Hina takes her sword and slashes at Shana, who jumps back, leaving her sword in the pink haired warrior. Hina drops her sword and puts her hands on the handle of Nietono no Shana. She hesitates and then pulls it out. She bleeds even more. 'Not yet! I can't reveal my power just yet!' She holds Neitono with her left hand and picks up Masamune with her right. 'I will have to fight with this little power...' She charges at Shana. "I won't! Not yet!"

Shana sidesteps to her right. "Yes you will. You just can't win." Shana moves her left leg back and knees Hina with all her force. 'Can't have her use her power. She's too strong for a head-on fight.' Hina falls down, unconscious, bleeding. "Aren't you a bit strong for a forest protector?" The dragoon balls fall out of Hina's infinite pockets on her uniform. "Hmmm, seems more like a protector of the dragoon balls. I can see why you hid that from me." Shana picks up the Dragoon balls. *You picked up some Dragoon Balls. You're more than halfway done!* "I guess I should get you off of this stupid dead thing (No animal Abuse is advised.)" Shana picks up Hina and jumps next to a tree on the western side of the lake. She places her down in a sitting position against the tree. She then proceeds to find the other dragoon balls. She soon finds Yuji, who had the other Dragoon Balls and returns to Wilhelmina, who then proceeds to do something I was paid not to reveal.

Izumi, Miki, and Risa sees Hina next to the tree, all bloody, and still bleeding. They themselves are pretty beaten up. I'll save that story for later. "Hina!" They all run to her and Miki quickly uses _Curaj*_ a few times. After the wound closes, they quickly retreat back to Hina's house. They had failed their missions, they all got beaten up, their strongest member had been stabbed many times, and now some unknown group has taken the Dragoon Balls and has gotten on the good side of the Pro**ss.

After 2 weeks, Hinagiku has now regain consciousness. She sees that the three girls and her mother are asleep in her bed with her. 'Why am I here?' She gets off of her bed and walks downstairs. 'I shouldn't have held back. But I just couldn't fight that kind of power in a forest. It would kill too much innocents.' She walks outside. 'Oh, its nighttime.' She walks into a park and stares at the night sky. (Link at bottom for picture.) 'I need to know what those dragoon balls do.' She walks back to her house, then to her bed, and lays in bed. After 10 minutes, she falls asleep, hugging her mother. (Stepmom, whatever you want to call her.)

* * *

Ok people, I know that you might think its the end, or the beginning of the end, and let me tell you something, you are probably correct. This is suppose to be a part of the first chapter, but I wanted to see what my friends thought. After 2 weeks, they never read it so I decided to type it out anyways. I really hope you enjoyed it. After 2 months, they had their second fight. It's in my other fanfic, the bottom of chapters 10 and 11. Tell me what you think about this chapter, tell me what you think about the random parodies, and tell me if you even understand them. I hope you enjoyed this story, the last fight that I will make will be much more than this one, and I'll see you guys next time :)

Stats for Hinagiku(Not trying)

Hp: 2000

Mp: 0

Str: 100

Mag: 20

Def: 60

MDef: 100

Speed: 5/10

Abilities: Uses Bow for no real reason.

* * *

Stats for Shana(Not trying)

Hp: 2300

Mp: 0

Str:120

Mag: 10

Def: 100

MDef:80

Speed: 6/10

Abilities: Nothing really...

* * *

Yes, Hina was weaker, and no, there is a reason to why I put up these Stats. Because I felt like it! If you want to see this in my other chapters (Hopefully putting 2-4 more. Not going to be a long story) then tell me and I'll do it after I'm done. They don't have Mp because they aren't trying much and Mp is important in Final Fantasy games so using Mp would be a complete waste. No, I'm not in favor of either girls... Ok, maybe I like Hinagiku more, but it won't influence who wins. Because if I do make one win more, then people will complain. If I make one act a certain way, then people will complain. If I make a Yuri with the two, then people will love me and still complain. So I try to keep it like my piece of paper says.

Spoiler alert: Yuji wins, but not in the epic battle.

konachan [dot] com/post/show/67320/blue_hair-boots-dress-grass-hat-hinanawi_tenshi-lo

Don't ask about the site.


	3. Chapter 3: When the Writer Messes Up

Hello everyone, this is H to the usky Husky here. Haha. Just kidding. He's a starcraft commentator and he's hilarious so I felt like putting his line there. This is kind of a short side story. I made a small error in my last chapter so I'll fix it with this one. I know, this is stupid, I should've done it in the last chapter, I know. I feel stupid because it's a really important piece, but hey, now I can make something random happen! By the way, this is set before their second fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: When the writer messes up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month has passed since the day Hina and Shana had fought. Shana really didn't do much except wander around killing Tomo**ra. Hina on the other hand, had been given another mission to defeat a certain mage. Not just any regular mage, a mage that uses Void magic. That's right folks, I'm bringing in Louise! Why? Because of the Seiyuu.

Hina walks around, holding a folder with a folder inside. Inside that folder was another folder. Inside that folder was yet another folder. Inside that folder was something that didn't seem to interest Hina because she burned it. Out came a Wee controller. She takes it and she gets teleported to a mysterious world. She looks around and sees a bunch of people playing with a ZS3. She grabs a kids ZS3 controller and she once again teleports again. She appears in a room filled with AxBoxes. "Ok, why are you teleporting me everywhere?" She grabs a controller from Izumi and teleports again.

"Hina...chan?" Izumi tilts her head and Miki comes over.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Hina-chan took my controller and disappeared."

Miki smacks Izumi in the back of her head. "There's no way that's possible." Miki grabs a controller and nothing happens. "See?"

"But..." Izumi sits down and watches people play Dead Place 2.

Hina appears in front of Louise, who was changing in the bathroom. Louise stares at her with a surprised look. "Can you let me finish?"

Hina blushes. "S-sure." She walks out of the bathroom. Louise puts all all her cloths except for something I can't mention so much. It is white. That's all I'll say...

Louise comes out of the bathroom. She's wearing what you would normally see her with in the anime. "Let me guess, you're here too beat me up like everyone else."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well, just like everyone else, you'll fail. But lets take this outside, in the woods." Louise opens her door, then leaves. Hina looks around her room, then follows her. As they walk outside, they run into Saito. "Oi, follow us."

He turns around and sees Louise with Hina. "Who's that and is it another one?"

"She's... going to introduce herself and yes."

"Hello. I'm Katsura Hinagiku" Hina bows. "It's nice to meet you."

Saito also bows. "I'm Hiraga Saito. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Louise clenches her fists. 'Why is he flirting with her?' Wrong idea... again.

"So, Louise, where are we going to go this time?" Saito asked while smiling at her.

Louise blushes and looks away. "To the forest again." Saito also blushes and looks away.

Hina looks at them both. "Did you two do something in the-"

"NO!" They had both turned around and yelled. They look each other in the eyes and blushes more. Hina looks at them puzzled. There was a long pause. "Shall we get going then?" Louise said.

"Yes, let's go." They start walking to the forest.

* * *

"Oi, Hayate. Maria wants you to go to her room."

"Why's that Ojo-sama?"

"Something about her wetting herself."

"Wha-what do you mean Ojo-sama?"

"How should I know? Just go."

10 Seconds later.

"Maria-san? Where are you?"

"In my bed."

"O-oh. Let me just see..."

"Stop! Don't look in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Come on, I'm sure it's nothing too embarrassing."

"Says you."

"I'm pulling the blankets then."

"Hayate-kun! Stop! I poured chocolate milk over my uniform."

"...Eh?"

* * *

"Mystes. Shana wants to see you."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"In your room."

"Why does she always have to go to my room?"

"Well..."

A minute later.

"And that's why."

"Carmel-san... You didn't really have to explain it."

"Well, you should go to her."

"I don't feel like it. I have to go to school right now or else I'll be late."

"YUJI!"

* * *

Hina, Louise and Saito all arrive at the forest they were mentioning. Louise and Saito both sit on stumps. Hina just stands in front of them. "So, I'm here to fight you."

"Yes, but lets just rest here and stare at the stars."

"But it's in the middle of the day."

"..." Louise gets up. "I really don't want to fight. I'm still trying to recover."

Hina looks at her all puzzled. "But no one has defeated you yet right?"

"No one has beaten me but one person held back and she actually just ran away. She had this weird field. I think she was called Shana."

The name had caught Hina's attention. "What? She never used that on me."

"Really? Well, here's something to get you prepared for it." She takes out a magical wooden piece of wood in the shape of a square.

"A square? What's the use of this?"

"Simple. I just use some magic on it and" She taps her wand on it.

Saito grabs Hina and jumps away from Louise. A huge explosion occurs right where Louise used her magic. Branches fly everywhere. Leaves are burned. Trees were charred. Saito and Hina had gotten far enough to not get seriously injured. "What was that idiot thinking?" Saito sighs. He stops running and sets Hina down. "She should've at least gotten someone else to do it." He looks over at Hina. "Are you ok?"

Hina clenches her sword. "...Pervert."

"Huh?"

"Pervert!" She swings her sword down on him. He barely takes out his sword and block on time.

"Oi! Stop it!" He looks over to where Louise was.

Louise walks from the explosion and hands Hina the square. "Ok, it should help you. Now please just leave."

Hina takes the square, turns around and walks away. She stops and turns her head to say "He tried to molest me." Then she turns around and walks away.

"..."

"I didn't do anything!"

"...BAKA!"

Hina smirks as an explosion in the back blows up. She gets out of the forest and and another explosion happens. He turns around, wondering what the second explosion was. 'I should just go.' She turns back around and starts walking back to Louise's room. She stops and turns around. 'I do need to ask her how to use this square thing.' Hina walks towards the explosion.

When she has gotten there, she sees that both Saito was on the ground. She runs to him and checks his pulse. He was barely alive. "Hey what happened?"

"Ugh. Someone kidnapped...her."

"What? Where did they go?"

"I have no idea."

"What did the kidnapper look like?"

"You don't need to worry. We've beaten her before, we can do it again."

"But I don't know how to use this square thing."

"You just carry it. You don't do much else with it."

"Oh ok. Have fun with your problem that I'm not suppose to interfere with." Hina gets up. "By the way, how do I get out of this world?"

"I don't know. Stop asking me questions."

"Sorry." Hina takes out the Wee, Axbox, and ZS3 controllers and throws them away. She teleports back to her universe. She appears in her room. She lays on her bed. 'I had enough of traveling for a few months. I wonder if they'll really solve their problem.' She puts her face in her pillow. 'They didn't really need my help. I'm sure they're fine.' The pink hair girl closes her eyes and falls asleep, dreaming about Poke a Monster.

* * *

Ummm, I hoped you enjoyed my mistake and my attempt to cover it. No, I won't show what happens to Louise. Why? Because I'm lazy! Use you're imagination or have a friend do it for you. Then tell me about it so I can read it. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4: When one loses his plot paper

I forgot what I want going to do... So, until I find my paper, I will do some random related stuff to this Fic. Let me just talk about how they were able to take people's moves in my second fight. I have this feeling people will hate me for losing my paper and not having a back up. Also, I reread my second fight, I didn't really make an ending that was really like street fighter...mainly because... I forgot. Oops!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: When one loses his plot papers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, lets review. Sephiroth's Black Materia, which attracts a planet to where ever one wants. This was quite a battle. Hina was being followed Izumi one day. She ran into Sephiroth in a crowded area and he readied his sword, pointing it at her. She realized that when she bumped into him, he dropped something. She picked it up and Sephiroth slashed at her. She immediately takes out her sword and barely blocks it. Everyone goes into a panic and runs away. Izumi hides behind a bookstore.

"Hey, I just bumped into you by accident. Is it really something that you have to kill me for?" A sweat drop falls from her face. 'This guy...'

"Hmph. It's fine. If you die, you can become a part of me."

Hina blushes. "Wha? What does that mean?"

"You'll become one with the Lifestream and one day, I'll take that energy and destroy this planet!"

Hina pushes his sword back and takes a step back. She points her sword at him. "Well I can't allow you to do that!"

"Hmph." He readies his sword. "Show me what you can do."

'Ok, his sword is long, and he's really strong. I'm at a complete disadvantage. What can I do?' She takes a step back.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to stop me." He smirks.

Hina looks down. 'Damn. I can't do anything. Maybe this weird black thing will help... But I don't want him to know I have this. Maybe he didn't see me grab it.' She looks up and charges at him. He slashes her, cutting her body, not doing anything fatal. He then kicks her to a toy store, breaking everything on display.

"Is that all you got?" Sephiroth turns around and walks away. "Not even worth my time."

Hina gets out of the rubble. The building collapse. She lifts up her sword and in an instant, slashes the building into millions of pieces. "I will not lose to you!"

Sephiroth, seeing what had happened, turns around. "Oh? I didn't even see your sword move. But can you really match me?" He readies his sword once again.

Hina runs towards him. Sephiroth slashes at her with his long sword, only to keep hitting her sword. He keeps moving back, avoiding her from closing in. She gets in to a few feet away from him "I got you now!" Sephiroth smirks and stabs her in the chest. "Gah!"

"Hmph. Not a bad skill. But I'm not going to let myself get hit by someone like you." Hina grabs his blade and pushes herself off the sword. Halfway, Sephiroth moves his sword upwards quickly, throwing her into the air. He jumps up after her. "Tell me, why are you still willing to fight me?" She starts falling head first towards the ground. Sephiroth turns his attention to an aura that is quickly approaching him. "Heh. You came." Cloud slashes at him and Sephiroth blocks it. "Cloud."

Izumi runs in to catch Hina. She catches her and runs away, carrying her princess style. "It's ok Hina-chan. I can heal you. You'll be ok. It's fine. We just need to get away from here." Hina reaches into her pocket and pulls out the item she had grabbed. It was the black materia. She shows it to Izumi. Izumi looks at her.

"I need you to get someone to examine this. I might...be able... to...use..." Hina's arm drops. Izumi the Black Materia drops to the ground. Izumi lets Hina down gently and grabs the weird orb. She then picks Hina back up and runs to Hina's house.

* * *

That's how Hina had gotten the Black Materia. I had already explained how Hina countered the Fuzet**(Fuz**su, F**etsu... Does it matter where I put those random stars?). Shana later surprised her with what it really looked like.

Hina was in a forest, on a mission to find Solid Snack. He was last seen at the armory he had blown up near the heart of the forest. She was sent in to test the Black Materia. On the way there, she had met Shana, who was sent in to find Solid Snack, and test her new move, the famous Kame**meha. Shana sees that Hina had the Black Materia in her hand.

"Give that over here. I need it." Shana insisted. She swings her arm and her cloak from nowhere. She grabs her sword from the cloak and puts the cloak on, as though it were a cape. She readies her sword. "Give it or I will have to force it from you."

Hina chuckles. "I didn't know you were on a mission to take something from me." She puts the black orb away, takes out her sword and smiles. "I can't give away something like this so easily. You'll have to force it from me." Shana closes her eyes to concentrate. Hina clenches on to her sword more tightly. 'This must be what Louise meant. I hope it works.'

Shana opens her eyes quickly. "Fuzet**!" A red field surrounds the whole forest. Hina, shocked by what she had did, was still able to move. "Huh? How are you moving?"

Hina was nervous. She had not seen something like this. She still manages to smirk. "Why should I tell you?" She puts away her sword, takes out her bow and shoots at Shana. Shana sidesteps it and runs towards Hina.

"Either way, I'm still going to take that." Shana dodges everything that Hina shoots at her. When she gets close, she cuts the bow in half.

"Damn." Hina gets her sword out once again and blocks all of Shana's blows. 'What does this field do? Was it only suppose to stop time? Or does it also do something else?' Hina slashes back at her, but Shana jumps up while grabbing the Black Materia from Hina's pocket. "What?"

Shana holds it up to the sky. "Not bad. You actually got this from Sephiroth? You must be stronger than I thought." Shana puts it in her pocket, and runs away. Hina chases after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Hina stops due to a sharp pain on her back. She falls to her knees. She looks back and sees an magic arrow attached to her back. "Who?" She turns to see Yuji.

"That arrow will continue to sap your life force as long as you move quickly. Removing it will cause more pain than you can ever imagine. Stay still for 15 minutes and it'll wear off. Now you can't chase-" He was interrupted by Hina ripping the arrow from her body. "W-w-what? How could you-"

"Shut up! That item is very important! If she cannot defeat Sephiroth, she will die because of that. But what's worse is that if he gets his hands on it, he may kill the world!" She starts to chase Shana again.

Yuji stands there, in fear of what Hina had said. "She fought Sephiroth and lived?" He falls to his knees, staring into space. "Who...Who is she?"

Hina desperately chases Shana, but she was slowing down. 'Stupid arrow. If only I were stronger. I need to take that from her!' She puts away her sword and starts shooting at Shana with her bow. Her arrows never hit her mark, due to the injury making her shake. Shana loses Hina. The Fuzet** dissipates "Damn! I lost it." She takes out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground. She teleports to where Izumi, Miki, and Risa were, in school, outside of class, eating cookies and drinking tea.

"Oh, look it's Hina." Hina falls down and faints. "Ah! Hina-chan!" They quickly take her to the hospital in Hakuou Gakuin and patch up the wound on her back. After 24 hours, she wakes up and the first thought that came to her mind was 'There was nothing to be afraid of. That field disappears when she leaves it. Must be the same when she gets knocked out.' She falls back down and goes to sleep. That's the story of how Shana took the Black Materia.

* * *

Ok, I hate myself for losing the paper. I'm sure to find it by my next chapter. If not, I'll search my non-existant brain!

"Oi, Shana."

"Hmm? What Yuji"

"When exactly did you learn that Kameha**ha?"

"Oh, the one I used against Hinagiku? Well... I was sent on a mission..."

"Ok, enough with missions. Why can't it be something normal?"

"Because we work for people."

"Oh right. Sorry. Go on."

"Yeah. You better be sorry. Baka. Anyways, I was sent on a mission to get some chocolates."

"When was this?"

"The day before I got the black orb thingy."

"You mean Valentines day?"

Shana blushes. "N-No you idiot!"

"So who was the chocolates for?" Yuji chuckles.

Shana gets angry and punches him. "BAKA!" He falls down and Shana walks away. "Yuji no baka! Baka baka baka!"

Yuji stares at the sky. "Was it something I said?" He thinks of what happened that day.

-Flashback-

Shana walks up to him. "I got this weird orb thing from that pink haired girl."

Yuji scrtaches the back of his head. "I don't think you should fight her. She lived against Sephiroth and even took an item from him. That's not normal!"

"Oh its fine. I have it and I beat her."

"Thats true, but she said Sephiroth will hunt you down."

"It's ok. Oh, almost forgot. Here, I was told to deliver this chocolate to you." She takes out a heart shaped pink box.

Yuji takes it. "...Who's it from?"

Shana blushes and looks away. "No one you need to know about."

Yuji stares at the heart shaped box. "Hmm, well, at least I know there's someone out there that likes me more than you do."

Shana's eyes widen, she gets more red, and takes out her sword. "What did you just say?"

Yuji takes a step back. "Nothing! I just thought of how someone got me chocolates and it wasn't you..."

Shana slashes at him. Yuji jumps back. "Shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up!"

-End of flashback-

Yuji is still lying on the ground. "She learned Kame**meha in a single day and was sent to test it? Man..."

* * *

That's all I've got to tell. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find my paper in a few days. I'm so sorry! I will find it, even if I have to rob my friend of 20 dollars for no real reason! Ok, maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just look for it. Maybe I'll just remember it. Whatever I do, I will make sure that I can still finish this story!


End file.
